HiJack Parallel AU
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: The people here are separated into two groups, the rich who are 'clean' and the lower class workers which are 'dirty'. The upper class barely lifts a finger and they are super pristine. Poor Hiccup can't even get to touch anything unless he's wearing gloves. Jack is a lower class artist and always covered in ink. These two met when Jack was hired to paint a portrait of Hiccup.


"But father! I'm coming of age, I'll be a man. Why can't I go to see things beyond this home?!" A young man named Hiccup yelled. As he is nearing the age of 18, he could chose a bride, make decisions for himself but the only law he could never break was the one he wanted to do most; Take his gloves off. As tradition from as long as anyone in the land had known, the gloves given to them by birth, although change over time as they grow as the fabric grows with them, they are never meant to be taken off. If they do, it would be treason.

"I said no and that is final, Hiccup! No matter how you see it, that place below is dirty and gross. Those people don't deserve to lick your boot and ear. I'm only inviting one here so he can paint your portrait because a friend recommended him to me. He said they were beautiful and showed me his handiwork. He is okay, but I wouldn't call it beautiful." He said and huffed before he walked out."Now remember. Don't look at this man directly in the eyes or he'll corrupt your mind." he warned before he shut it, leaving Hiccup alone in the room.

He walked over to the window and looked upon the smaller city beyond the walls of his."I wonder how it is to be free...free to do as you please..." He said aloud and sighed wistfully, staring at it in a daze."It's not as amazing as you may think." A voice said behind him. Hiccup jumped and turned around, bright near glowing aqua blue eyes the first thing he sees as he saw the one type of person he had never seen before; A boy covered in dirt. His eyes looked him up and down in amazement. He was slightly taller than himself, eyes that held mischief and happiness, but he could see passed and saw happiness and a spirit that lives for life. His clothing was simple as he wore a white button up shirt with a few buttons missing and a few obviously replaced with false silver and a single wooden one, most likely made by hand. His pants were pretty dirty, mostly brown with patches of black here and there as suspenders kept his pants up and his shirt was tucked in. His hair was a beautiful silver that shone in the light of the room as a blob of black was on the top of his head. Hiccup looked down and saw he wore no shoes, just ink splashed to his knees.

The boy followed his gaze and smiled."That was from an ink accident when I was younger. It will never come off." He said and held out his hand."Hello. I'm Jackson Penn. Your father hired me to paint you." He said and smiled. Hiccup stared at his hand in wonder. It was filthy and dirty and...uncovered! It was a real hand, a true hand."Sir are you okay?" he asked as he was about to put his hand on his shoulder before Stoik grabbed his hand."How dare you! You were about to lay your filthy hand on my son and contaminate him with your horrid dirt." He said as Jack growled."Sir if you want the painting please let go of my arm before you break it." He said through gritted teeth. He let go before Jack moved away from both of this and rubbed his hand."Sir I need to leave to mend my hand. I can't feel it and it would be a terrible picture if I couldn't feel my hand I paint with." He said and rubbed it softly."No. You will stay tonight in this room. Tomorrow you will paint my son or else." He said sternly."Yes sir." He said and bowed. Stoik left as Jack sighed and set his supplies up for the next day as Hiccup watched.

For an hour Jack set his supplies up carefully, making sure he had everything and to not harm his wrist anymore while watching Hiccup in his peripheral vision. He finished and looked over at him."Can I help you, sir?" He asked as Hiccup was snapped back into reality."I wanted to ask you a few questions if I may." He said softly before Jack smirked."Sure but only if I can ask you a few as well." He said and sat on the ground where a cot of brown cloth and a sack of feathers for a pillow."Sadly this better than my actual home." He said and smiled as Hiccup sat beside him."So question one is how is being free t do as you want?" He asked before Jack laughed."Free?! I work all day, I sleep in a box in an alley, and I'm lucky to eat." He said softly."How is that free?" he asked. Hiccup looked at him in shock."But...all the stories-" He said before Jack cut him off,"Are just that. Stories. All of us would love to be like you." he said softly."Wow...now It's your turn to ask Jackson." He said and Jack smiled."Jack. Just call me Jack." He said and held his pointer finger out so the gloves didn't get dirty."Hiccup." He said back. They shook each other's hand before Jack smirked."Well my question is very simple I hope. How does chicken taste? How does meat taste?!" He asked happily as he smiled."I've never had it... I get small pieces of bread, a handful of corn, and maybe clean water if I'm lucky." He said and sighed softly."I can get you some food." He said as Jack looked at him in shock."You would do that for me?" He asked."Yes. You seem to be skin and bone." He and smiled softly before Jack grabbed his hand."I must repay you for your generosity." Jack said as he thought before he smiled."I know! I will take you away from here. To my world." He said softly. Hiccup looked at him in shock and before he knew it, he was hugging him and crying."Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said in pure happiness."Okay we will go tomorrow at the Witching hour." Jack said and looked at him longingly.

The next day Jack was painting Hiccup, his hand was very graceful as he drew. Stoik was tapping his foot as he was getting impatient. Jack moved away and he ran over and growled before he pushed Jack to the ground."You aren't finished yet?!" He yelled, Jack's eyes widening as he shielded his face, ready for him to attack before Hiccup ran and took the blow before falling on Jack."Hicc! Hiccup!" Jack said in fear and started to try to shake him. Hiccup awake slowly and whined as Stoik looked at him like he was a ghost, unable to comprehend what he had done. He looked at his hands and just moved away.

"Hiccup why did you do that? I'm used to the pain of being hurt. I was ready for it." Jack said as small tears flowed down his cheeks."I know. I saw the scars..."He admitted and sighed."Jack. I want to go with you. All the things you spoke of. I want to help you." He said as Jack laughed as he was still crying."Okay, Hiccup. We will." Jack said and touched their foreheads together.


End file.
